


In the Potions corridor

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Clothed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hogwarts, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco gets a taste of Harry. </p>
<p>From Chapter 4, <i>Punishment</i>, by dysonrules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Potions corridor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Punishment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/930616) by [dysonrules](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysonrules/pseuds/dysonrules). 



 


End file.
